Blown Away: A New Beginning
by Isn't that Ironic
Summary: I really don't know how to describe this story... Sorta of a Wizard of Oz beginning. Warning: Religious content and Song Fics, not every chapter though. This a OC/someone i have no idea who she's going to end up with. If you would send me a PM or review with how you prefer it would be welcomed! Enjoy! Major sarcasm also... Set in the War of the Ring? On HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any songs that I use in my story. This goes for the ENTIRE story!**

**A/N- So the song BLown away is my favorite right now and I really wanted to write a song fic for it and since I have an obsession with Lord of the Rings right now I've turned it into a fanfic for it. **

**Warning: Religious content and other song fic chapters **

**Oh, and if you're reading this please actually pay attention to the lyrics! **

_Blown Away_

She trudged down the dirt road, her backpack heavy on her shoulders. The brightly painted house appeared from behind the hill. She winced, dreading entering the yellow house. Her steps became slower, her feet dragging.

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies_

_Those storm clouds gather in her eyes_

A raindrop fell on her nose causing her to crinkle her nose and look at the sky. The storm clouds where following her, heading for the house. She prayed that in this storm there would be some damage to it at least.

Too soon she was standing before the front door. She smiled weakly remembering painting it (and the whole house) with her mother.

_Daddy was mean ole mister_

_Mama was an angel in the ground_

She pulled her key off its chain around her neck and unlocked the door. The TV was blaring in the kitchen, as she walked in. She threw her backpack on a chair and went to the cabinets to grab a snack before she started her homework. She perked up when she heard something the weatherman was saying.

_The weatherman called for a twister_

_She prayed blow it down_

A twister. She stopped immediately and **(Warning: This is a religious story. I'm catholic and so is the girl ok? You don't like, it stop reading the story!) **put her hands together. She closed her eyes and tilted her face to the sky praying with all her heart to blow it down.

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_

_To wash the sins out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_

_To rip the nails out of the past_

She opened her eyes and looked out the window. The storm clouds had gone over the house. She felt tears pricking at the backs of her eyes and growled under her breath. She was over crying. She couldn't let him make her cry, not any more. She dragged her hands under her eyes still muttering under her breath.

She sat down and pulled out her history textbook and a notebook. She sat there and poured over the Holocaust for about thirty minutes before she even picked up her pencil to begin writing the report. She touched her pencil to her paper and closed her eyes, images her mind had conjured of the Holocaust running through her mind. She smiled grimly and began writing.

She had filled half the page with tiny cramped handwriting (and numerous doodles on the sides) before she heard the slamming door. She stopped and closed her eyes for a moment hoping today wouldn't end terribly for her.

Her father came in and sat across from her. She concentrated on her report. Her father raised the beer bottle to his mouth and glanced at her work.

"Here what's this?" He asked and tried to take it form her. She frowned and slowly pulled it away.

"Let me help." He said and grabbed her arm. She stood up and gathered her things ripping her arm from his grasp and left the room hurriedly. She ran to her room, the sounds of shattering glass and yells ringing in her ears.

Time Break

She looked out her window at the heavens and prayed.

_Shatter every window till it's all blown away,_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door flown away_

_Till there's nothing left standing,_

_Nothing left to yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away_

She curled up on her window seat and fell asleep still trying to staunch the tears.

_She heard those sirens screaming out_

She woke up to a thin buzzing. She bolted up right and ran down the stairs. She stopped in the hallway and looked out the window. Her face paled. She hurried on, but faster.

_Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch_

She knelt by her passed out father and shook his shoulder roughly.

"Daddy! Daddy please wake up!" She knew she was in high school, but he was all she had left. Her mother was gone, an angel in the ground. The tears finally fell, as she pleaded on deaf ears. She curled up next to his prone body and thought. She couldn't wake him up. She couldn't drag him to the cellar. She sat up knowing what she had to do. She wiped her face clear of tears and made the decision that changed her life.

_She locked herself in the cellar_

_Listened to the screaming of the wind_

_Some people called it taking shelter_

_She called it sweet revenge_

She ran out of the house, into pouring rain, her small jacket doing nothing to keep the cold and wet out. She reached the cellar and opened the doors. She hurried down the steps, her coat swirling behind her.

_Shatter every window till it's all blown away,_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door flown away_

_Till there's nothing left standing,_

_Nothing left to yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away_

She collapsed on the mattress once again holding in the tears. She knew that her choice would tear the world as she knew it apart, and oddly, she wasn't one bit scared. Nervous yes. Sad? Most definitely. But she wasn't scared. She listened to the sounds of the storm outside.

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_

_To wash the sins out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_

_To rip the nails out of the past_

She heard the wind screaming, and the rain whining. She heard the crashes of the windows and she cried silently finally letting her memories come flooding in.

Memories of her mama. Of her father, her daddy before her mama died. When he was the perfect father, who only wanted the best for his family. She remembered their family vacations. She remembered the time when her mama and her had decided the paint the house. They'd painted it yellow with a fire-truck red roof and a blue door, and had laughed at the outcome. It used to look like it was welcoming you, but now it just seemed like a warning to run away.

_Shatter every window till it's all blown away,_

_(Blown away)_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door flown away_

_(Flown away)_

_Till there's nothing left standing,_

_Nothing left to yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away._

There was a bang and the girl watched as the ceiling collapsed in on her, a prayer for a new beginning on her lips and tears coursed down her face.

The world went white.

Little did she know, her prayer was heard.


	2. AN School Starting

Hey guys, sorry this isn't a chapter (though I am working on this don't worry!) I just wanted to let you know I won't be updating as much (can't say reguraly haha) because school started today. Glasses here I come


	3. Chapter 2: Her New Beginning

**Shout outs: **

**Phangirl27: I'm actually mostly sticking to original, but I've twisted a few things to fit my needs for this story! She doesn't really need to bring the religion to Middle-Earth because they all ready follow in an odd way.**

**LuthienTinuviel87: It comes in soon, don't worry!**

**LOTR Geek: Its Carrie Underwood's new song actually! Yum! I love cookies! Oh and I know you don't learn much about her in this chapter but I'm trying not to rush through this story like i have my others. Don't worry the next chapter you'll actually learn her name!**

A Second Chance

Breath rushed into the girl's lungs. She eyes snapped open.

Sunlight. That was the first thing she noted when she woke up. She turned her head and inhaled the scent of fragrant green grass. She tried to push her self up, but her arms buckled and gave out. She fell back on the ground with a startled "Oof!"

"Ugh." She moaned and relaxed, but suddenly stiffened.

**(Things surrounded by – means it her thoughts-) -**WHERE AM I? What… What happened? The ceiling… Daddy? Where's the house? Was it... Blown away? - She sat up as much as she could and craned her neck looking for any signs of her home or her father or anything familiar at all.

Nothing. Just rolling hills and grass. She sighed and lay back down. She clasped her hands and sent a prayer up, for help or even just an explanation. Just as she was finishing she felt the ground trembling beneath her body.

"What the?" She struggled to a sitting position (successfully this time) and looked around for the source of noise.

A black cloud was rising over a hill. She cocked her head to the side, trying to see into the mass of dirt rapidly gaining on her tired self.

"AH-HAAAAAA!" She yelled in surprise when she was finally able to tell the nature of the creatures coming toward her.

They were monsters. They had black leathery skin and armor on. She scrambled backwards in a weak attempt to get away. A snarling beast, taller than the others, stooped and picked her up while still running.

"Hey!" The thing got in her face and snarled. She recoiled.

"Put me down!" She demanded. It slapped her across the face, causing her head to snap sideways. She closed her eyes, only snapping them open again when she felt the things hands where they shouldn't be. Her hand curled into a fist and she drove it into the thing's eye. Then she spit at it.

"Let me down." She told it her cheeks flaming but her eyes hard. It growled at her, but must have decided she wasn't worth it. It dropped her right in the path of the rest of the beasts. The first one growled something and continued running.

The girl rolled as best she could to avoid the pounding feet that threatened to trample her into a pancake. Her world faded to black as numerous feet hit her head.

**(Ok here's the religious part folks! It's a pretty main part of my story though so either read it or scram! Thanks! With love, Mariah)**

_The girl's guardian angel winced as he watched the poor girl he'd been commanded to watch over was trampled. This wasn't meant to happen. He was supposed to deliver her straight to them. But some of Lucifer's fallen angels had caught up with him and he'd been forced to drop her to save her life. _

_He flew higher in the air, pleading silently with his Lord that the girl's saviors would be near by. _

_There! He hurriedly flew near their leader and imbedded in him a sense of urgency. The ragged man suddenly speed up and called for his two companions to also do so. The angel relaxed his tense muscles in relief. She would be safe for now. It would be fine for him to take a swift trip to his Lord to report the problems with the fallen angels and that he had accomplished his charge to an extent. _

_All would be well. He would return soon and finish his job as the young one's protector. He quickly disappeared headed for what this land called the Undying Lands, but was known by many different names, nonetheless including Heaven. _

**(Ok just to clear some stuff up. Elves are kind of sort of like a second race of humans that God created to replace humans seeing how Humans had failed on Earth. He later introduced Men. Sauron is NOT the Devil (Lucifer) he's just a minion. The Devil is called Morogoth in Middle-Earth. God is beginning to call the Elves back to the Undying Lands (a.k.a Heaven on Earth.) If any one has any questions let me know!)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Three Hunters

**Hey: Seriously guys I have no idea who I want her love interest should be! Choices (review or PM me your choice): Legolas, Aragorn, OC, Eomer, Elladan, Elrohir, or Hama's son (the one who Aragorn talks to before the battle of Helm's Deep)**

The Three Hunters

Legolas furrowed his brow as they crested the hill.

"Aragorn!" He gave a startled shout and sped up easily passing Aragorn. The man saw where Legolas was headed and sprinted forward too.

"What? Where did she come from? She doesn't look like a Rohirrim, and her clothes are odd." Aragorn speculated as he bent down and examined her for wounds.

Gimli all but fell down the hill, collapsing in the soft grass and staring at the sky before realizing that they had ACTUALLY stopped.

"What's a matter?" Gimli asked his words slurring together due to lack of breath. Legolas looked up from the girl.

"We found a girl."

"Huh?"

"A female, Gimli. You know, the opposite of a male?" Aragorn snorted quietly.

"She seems to be all right except for slight bruising around her neck and the back of her head."

"When will she wake up?" Aragorn shrugged and looked down at her again.

"When you shut up." Came a weak female voice. They all jumped not having realized so had woken. When they looked back at her, her eyes where still closed and her breathing was steady.

"You know -well you ever you are- I feel like I've just been trampled… Wait a second." She stopped and seemed to be seriously thinking about. "I think I was trampled. Hm, that must not have been fun." She breathed in deeply and opened her eyes.

"Whoa. What ARE you wearing?" She looked weirded out. But no one answered her question because they where staring at her eyes. She frowned.

"What? ... Oh!" She flicked her eyes shut quickly.

"What color are they?" Legolas cocked his head.

"A very pale blue. Why, do you not even know the color of your own eyes?" She snorted but didn't answer.

"If you don't mind me asking, who might you be?" she inquired curiously. Aragorn blinked having just noticed that they never introduced themselves.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. These are my companions, Legolas of Mirkwood, and Gimli son of Glóin." She opened her eyes and smiled.

"I'm Eryyn Morgan, but you can call me Wyyn." Aragorn frowned.

"Why do you so easily trust us, Eryyn?" She frowned.

"Um… Just a feeling?" She tried. Aragorn stared her down. She shrugged.

"Call it instinct, a gut feeling, an urge, an impulse, a desire, a need, orders from above." She took a deep breath. "Have I named enough of the same reason?" Gimli snorted. She gave a quirky grin. Suddenly her vision went blurry.

"Whoa." She swayed and would have fallen back onto the ground if Legolas hadn't placed a hand on her back to steady her.

"Hey Aragorn?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to faint." And she did just that.

"I suppose we'll have to take her with us." Aragorn sighed. "Legolas we'll take turns carrying her." Legolas nodded and gathered the unconscious girl in his arms. Aragorn sighed and checked the tracks of the Orcs.

"Come on. Their no less than a day ahead." They set off at a swift run.

**Wow, ok that was short! But don't worry the chapters will be longer once the story really gets started. **

**REMEMBER to PM/review me with your choice of who she falls for. Open to any ideas!**

**Forever Hopeful and Forever Loving, **

**Mariah Fiddler**


	5. Chapter 4: The Riders of Rohan

** So far I'm getting the feeling that you all want Legolas. Well I just put a poll up on my profile to help me stay on track with all the "votes". **

** Legolas- 3 Haleth (Hama's son)- 1 Elladan/Elrohir- 1 **

** Shout outs to: LOTR Geek- I'm so glad you liked it!**

** Certh: Hm. The reason is that they picked her up is that he wanted to check that she wasn't a threat. And thanks for the advice!**

** breneke87: Thank you for telling me your choice! It's definitely appreciated! **

**Thing surrounded by –means it's her thoughts! -**

Riders of Rohan

Eryyn was vaguely aware of her surroundings. She knew that Aragorn was carrying her. She knew (somehow) that she was safe as long as she remained with these three odd males. When Aragorn crouched and gently placed her on the ground she fully woke up.

"Ugh. My head aches." She moaned quietly and pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her hands. The ground started to vibrate.

"What the- oomph!" Aragorn covered her mouth and draped his cloak over her shoulders.

"Cover your clothes with it Eryyn and whatever happens do not talk." She nodded and looked at him as if to say –get your hand off my mouth already! - He did and peered out of their cluster of boulders.

Eryyn watched groggily as a large group of men on horse back past them. After they where gone Aragorn strode out and called. Legolas pulled her to her feet and supported her as she stumbled into the open, Gimli following.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" The Riders at a signal from their leader they whirled around and headed back. Eryyn shrank back against Legolas as they where surrounded. She kept making sure ever inch of her clothes were hidden.

"What business does two Elves, a Man, and Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" Eryyn watched the men from under the shade of the hood. Then she realized she actually had no idea what they where doing in… Rohan was it? Where was that?

"Give me your name Horsemaster and I shall give you mine." Eryyn's eyes widened.

-Really Gimli? Are you _trying _to get us _killed_? - She watched as the man jumped off his horse and approached Gimli.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Faster than she could see Legolas had an arrow pointed at the man.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Eryyn snorted in amusement even as the spears pointed at them tightened in. One of the spears gently moves forward and pushes the hood off her head. She hurriedly bit her lip in worry. She hears an almost strangled word, which is repeated more understandably.

"ERYYN!" She gasps. She knew that voice anywhere!

"Fletcher!" She watched frozen as a shape hurled itself off and horse and barreled towards her. Aragorn made to stop him, but the look of joy on Eryyn's face stopped him. Eryyn shrieked as Fletcher, her best friend, picked her up and hugged her hard. Her hug was just as eager, happy, as she was to see on familiar face. She pulled back and swiftly poked him hard in the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"I was making sure you where real."

"Why, cuz my hug wasn't enough proof anyway?" She shook her head violently, whipping Fletcher with the strands of her hair.

"Nope of course not!" Fletcher laughed, but Eryyn shushed him listening in on the conversation they were missing.

"But there where two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli sounded panicked. The man. "Eomer." Fletcher whispered in her ear.

"They would be small- only children to your eyes." Aragorn sounded steady enough.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." Eryyn was having a hard time figuring out what was going on, without the mention of burning.

"Dead?" Gimli sounds on the verge of tears. Eryyn moves forward and clasps his shoulder. He glances at her gratefully then turns back to Eomer.

"Hasufel, Arod!" Eryyn watches amazed as two horses trot forward at the call. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." He moves to get on his horse, but Fletcher comes forward.

"My Lord, here is where we part." Fletcher nodded his head and whistled for his horse. Eomer nodded. Eryyn blinked quickly and turned to Eomer.

"Do not fear, Eomer of Rohan." Then she turned to Fletcher and he calmly noted that her eyes were suddenly red instead of the pale blue they usually where. "Your fates are still intertwined. You shall meet again." Everyone stared at the young Elf (they thought) in astonishment. She suddenly blinked again and her eyes where back to ice blue. She looked around nervously. Fletcher opened his mouth, but she held up a hand.

"Just don't even ask. I have no idea." Fletcher shrugged and shut his mouth. Eomer looked cautious but mounted his horse and nodded to Aragorn and Fletcher.

"Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands." Eryyn turned to Fletcher and frowned up at him.

"You have some explaining to do, mister." He laughed and helped her onto his horse.

"So you do, Wyyn. So do you." He wheeled his horse about As Wyyn called out to Aragorn.

"So who are these friends of yours? And for goodness sake how did they get mixed in with you?" Fletcher let loose a laugh, unable to help it. Sarcasm was one of the things why he was friends with Wyyn. They both listened to Aragorn's story (with input from Legolas and Gimli) as they rode toward the large smokestack.

**So some of these chapter might be short, but I am going to be mostly just keeping to the actual scenes from the movie (extended version, derp!) and they will have the same names as the scene even if it doesn't quiet make sense. Remember vote on my poll for Eryyn's Love interest! **


End file.
